One step at a time
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: Two single grown up men who hate each other vigorously become guardians to a baby girl when their mutual best friends die in an accident. They are forced to put their differences aside and live under the same roof with their adopted daughter. Based on a comedy 'Life as we know it', yaoi!boyxboy Rated: M
1. Old loves, new friendships

**Hi guys, it's me again!**

**I'm so bored, too lazy to do anything else than sitting on my bed and typing on my lap-top.**

**New fic, yeeey!**

**I know I have the old ones unfinished, but this is my first Naruto multi-chaptered fic ^^**

**I hope you guys will enjoy it, and as for the news about my other fics, you can look at my profile. I'm curently writing all of them! No exceptions. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: yaoi!sasukexnaruto, boy x boy, other pairings, me being bitch and torturing them *pervy smile*, kisses, sex with strangers, Sasuke talking nonsense, Naruto being his good old self...**

**ENJOY PEOPLE!**

* * *

_**One step at a time**_

.

* * *

**Chapter one – Old loves and new friendships**

.

.

"_Well, it seems to me that the best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is... suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with."__  
__―__Gillian Anderson_

_._

* * *

The creaking of bed as it hit the wall could be heard by the neighbors. The raven's sex drive was insatiable. He plunged into the woman leaving her breathless and addicted to his thrusts. Oh, boy was she in for the heartbreak. Her blond hair scattered over the silk pillow, lips parted in small o moaning constantly, one name on her lips – Sasuke. Her legs tightly wrapped around his slender waist, nails deeply plunged in his well-built back, she moved in the rhythm of his thrusts impressed by the man's stamina. She marveled his young face. With his eyes closed, lips slightly separated to give him enough air to breath and his midnight black hair stick to his forehead, the man looked beautiful.

He didn't even pay attention to her moans and sighs, or at the way his name rolled off of her lips when she came third time in a row. She was just another in a series of people who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. In other words, she was only another girl who was there to satisfy his need and be dumped afterwards, if you can even call it dumping since there was no relationship to begin with. That's how he was – no attachment. He wanted sex. He needed sex. He damned well got sex. But he never wanted a relationship and he wasn't looking for one.

Finishing off quietly he pulled out of the girl, took off the used condom and tossed it at the dust bin which was on the night desk. He stretched his arms lying next to the girl for a couple of minutes to catch his breath then he carefully stood up, took his wallet and pulled out three hundred dollars giving it to the girl. The blonde dumbly stared at him feeling used and reject. "I'm not a damn whore, you know?" she snapped at the dark haired man. "With the way you were screaming as I fucked you… Hn. I'd say it is pretty questionable subject." Sasuke hadn't spared the girl another glance. He left the room in search for a bathroom. "Take the money for cab and leave. I'm not planning to give you a ride home."

The pretty girl dressed herself crying silently. "You really are a bastard Sasuke! I won't forgive you this! I thought that… that…" Sasuke rolled his eyes opening the bathroom door to step in and turned around to face the girl, "You thought what exactly? That I would wake up next to you tomorrow morning? That I would kiss you long and hard on the pouring rain? That I'd cherish you and make you babies that would look like me and have your eyes? Wake up girl. I don't even know your name and secondly, you're dreaming about living a fairytale with the wrong guy. Just take the money and go. Hate me all you want, I was not born so everybody would love me." Finishing his thought he slammed the door after him. He planned on taking a short shower and heading out, sleeping in a hotel rooms was not really his thing and besides he had other plans for tonight.

The girl allowed herself a quiet sob thinking whether to get some kind of revenge on that asshole or to just leave and let him rot in hell. Thinking that he'd probably seduce the devil himself and won't really rot, either that or he was the devil, she decided to take the money. Oh, but all of his money from the wallet. She smirked evilly and slammed the door exiting the room, counting the dollar bills.

* * *

The golden hair glistened on the cheerful man's head. The young man turned the corner and headed to his abode. His day was perfect, Jiraiya-san gave him salary raise, that cute new coworker, Sakura, seemed less violent and he could talk to her normally without being afraid his nose will finish broken, there was nothing that could spoil his day.

Except…

His cell beeped the moment he closed the door of his house. Seeing it was his best friend calling he picked up quickly, "Hey, honey, is something wrong?" There was a silence on the other end of line and then, "Naruto, I want you to go on a date with someone… Please. Kiba and I would appreciate that very much. The guy is his best friend, you are my best friend and I know you swing that way. Do me a favor, I almost never asked anything from you. We just want you to be happy." Hearing Hinata sadly finishing her sentence, the blond ray of sunshine sighed deeply preparing for the worst day of his life. He couldn't say no to her when she was totally right. "Ok HIna, I'll go out with the bastard."

He knew Kiba's best friend. That guy was always there on every fucking celebration. And the guy was painfully ridged. Naruto hated that kind of people, he loved himself the most and didn't give a flying fuck about the rest of the world, because… well, there was no 'the rest of the world' for rich asshole.

"Oh, thank you! Kiba already contacted Sasuke and he said he'll pick you up at your place tonight at nine o'clock. Oh, Naru-kun, thank you so much! It really means a lot to us." He gave her a dry chuckle and said hello dropping the call. "Fuck my life!" The blond groaned seemingly mad at his best friend and her husband. "You two owe me so fucking much!" he started throwing a fit before he decided to calm down and head for a shower, he didn't really have much time left before the bastard arrives and like hell was he going to allow himself to be late.

* * *

The beautiful bright-eyed man paced the carpeted floor nervously. He was looking at his wristwatch for god knows what time now. The heat in the room did little to warm his cold clenched fists. That uncharacteristic frown currently marred his usually jovial boyish face. "Where the fuck is he?" The blond man was pissed at the bastard because he was more than an hour late. He was wondering why he hadn't just called and told Naruto not to get ready because he won't take him on a date. Naruto would have been more than happy if he had heard that. But, alas, no such luck.

Just as the blond was getting ready to untie his shoe laces the freaking doorbell rang startling him, "The fuck?!" he cursed loudly and headed towards the door steadily. When he opened the damned thing he had to hold himself back not to hit the smirking arrogant jerk that stood there. "Hello Naru-chan," the blond cutely pouted and shouted at the sexy but also smug shape in front of him, "Die. And don't call me that!" Sasuke just blankly stared at him and then headed towards the car, "Come on."

"Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, if you do Hina will kill you." Naruto chanted a mantra out loud before he got closer to the bastard. He decided he will keep his mouth shut, it was for the best. "So, where are we going?" He asked stepping into the black BMW. He felt a small wave of happiness rush through him, he loved cars and he was fascinated by this one. "I don't know, you pick a place," was a cold answer the blond received. He couldn't believe this man. He tried again, sounding soft, "I know one restaurant, it's not too far, some twenty minutes driving…" he trailed of as the raven's phone went off.

Now, he hadn't really wanted to pull the 'I fucking waited for you, you prick' thing, but hearing the guy talking over the phone to _someone_ and saying, "_What the fuck? I fucked you three days ago and you want more? Not gonna happen, I'm not the guy for twice. Sorry,"_ got Naruto a bit over the edge and he snapped.

"You know what? FUCK THIS! I'll apologize to Hinata. I don't want to go on a date with you! You are an imbecile!" The blond angrily shouted.

"What? Well, blondy, I didn't want this in the first place! I never DATE. EVER! You were my first date in like a million years, so let's just forget this whole shit thing, huh?" Sasuke looked at the blond in front of him behind his bangs. He wasn't even trying to turn the head in his direction.

"I was your first date in forever? You fucking prick! And you didn't even have the decency to SHOW UP ON TIME?! YOU FORGOT TO RESERVE A RESTAURANT?! You fucking talked with you EX WHILE BEING ON A DATE!" All the yelling got Naruto out of breath and he started breathing rapidly.

"An ex?" Sasuke had to snort to that one. "Look cutie, next time you're trying to eavesdrop on other's conversation make sure you hear right. That fucker is not my ex and he will never be. He's just the guy I fucked and he liked it and he wants to do it again, which really is not my thing. Too many fishes in the sea." He gave Naruto a once over making the blond jump out of the car. "Fuck you! And don't even think about it!" He started rushing back to his home when Sasuke shouted, "Oh, and I only accepted the date with you because Kiba promised mi tickets for the car fair which he is working on, and you know how hard it is to get them even for me, and I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The blond flipped him off, mentally deciding to show that tickets down his throat once he gets them. He entered the house and made his bed stretching out on it. "What a lousy ass." Naruto thought and turned on his side letting the sleep take over his mind.

* * *

_One year later/spring_

"OH MY GOD! SHE IS SO CUTE! Awww look at her, with her cute little fingers and cute little toes, wiggling them… God, I'll just die of cuteness. Hey there cutie… Aren't you the sweetest living creature on the planet…? yes you are… yes you are…" Naruto cooed to the white blanket Hinata was holding in her hands, which was hiding a fragile baby resembling a doll. Hinata smiled at her silly best friend. She was happy to know she could always count on him.

"Hey, bastard, come and say hello to little Asa-chan! Don't be so stuffy!" Naruto provoked Sasuke into coming to say hi to them, which raven gladly accepted. He wanted to meet Asa-chan as well." Sasuke carefully strode to the place where the three of them stood. Sasuke loved kids, and kids were his weakness, although he decided he will never have them. That would be just too much trouble and the handsome businessman didn't like trouble. He liked simple stuff, like cute creamy muffin with the morning coffee, sex with no strings attached, letting his brother take the leading of the company… Yeah, he didn't like trouble.

"Hey there princess." Sasuke stepped closer to Hinata taking the small bundle out of her hands and placing it safely into his embrace, Naruto was on him within a second, "What are you doing idiot?! Don't hurt her! Place her head like this… there." Sasuke observed the blue-eyed man thoroughly. Everything about him seemed to annoy Sasuke, though he didn't know why. Sapphire eyes clashed with onyx ones and the loud blond found himself quietly watching those dark orbs. It seemed like Sasuke's eyes got shinier the moment he took Asa in his hands, like he marveled the small bundle he was currently holding.

The thought about Sasuke actually showing some affection to anyone made Naruto smile, and the smile got reflected in his perfectly blue eyes Uchiha was carefully watching. Sasuke caught himself staring at Naruto. The amusement visible in his eyes triggered something inside of him that made his curiosity get the better of him, "What, dobe, you started having sinful fantasies about me?" The sentence was followed by his trademark smirk, and the loud cursing from the blond.

Naruto blinked, feeling the blush coming for an unknown reason, "Teme! I dare you to say that again! I'll break your fucking neck. You hear me, prick? Who'd fantasize about you anyway? Only some pour soul in need of desperate lousy sex. Fuck off, jerk." He scooped Asa in his arms and moved from the bastard. Oh, how Uchiha enjoyed teasing him and he had stranded on his bullshit again.

But still, that fascinating look in his eyes when he had while watching the baby… "No! I can't think of that prick!" Naruto shook his head violently and went in search of Hinata.

_Summer/fall_

"I want to make a toast to my best friend Kiba, and his lovely wife Hinata, may you all live happily ever after. This day, the day we celebrate your five year-old relationship and the third year of your marriage is the day we will all remember long, because on that day my foolish best friend Kiba grew some balls and asked his amazing wife out because I said I'll fuck her up the mattress if he hadn't done that…"

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH! Move you prick! Did you seriously get drunk already? You're ranting some nonsense." Sasuke sipped his red wine and stumbled when Naruto tugged his hand, spilling the wine over them in process of pulling the drunken asshole and falling on the ground with him on top of Sasuke. The handsome man beneath Naruto looked up and struggled to stay on his elbows holding the beautiful blue eyed gaze. The Uchiha was never so mesmerized by another's eyes, he completely forgot about the spilled wine, the shit he was saying and he even forgot how to breath managing only to utter a quiet, "Wow…"

Naruto on the other hand could've given a less fuck about the raven's thoughts. He was pissed enough as it was that the idiot didn't have prepared speech, and then he got even more pissed when he started spluttering in front of the guests. He almost ruined their five-year anniversary of their best friends. "How could you Teme?!" he angrily growled looming over the captivated Uchiha. He lowered his voice so Sasuke could be the only one to hear him. "Explain, you ass."

Thank God he tugged stronger than necessary and they fell away from the crowd. He heard Kiba talking to the guests, making fun of himself and his best friend - who made fool of himself just a minute ago, in the process, and the confused crowed started laughing and cheering again.

Sasuke couldn't talk, the boy's beauty got his tongue tangled and he found himself at a loss for words. "Come on," the blond sighed seeing that the handsome heartbreaker is too wasted to even talk to him. "I'm taking you up in the guest room to have some rest, no one will like you in this condition, idiot." Naruto scooped Sasuke in his arms and headed up the wooden staircase. "What are you still staring at, huh?" Naruto tried to intimidate the raven haired man, but he still looked lost, like those onyx eyes weren't even registering that Naruto was talking.

Lowering him down on the queen sized bed in the guest room, Naruto couldn't help but feel worry for the troublemaker. "Hey… Sasuke… Are you ok?"

Finally registering the words, handsome man looked up and dumbly nodded his head making that perfectly white smile show itself known and sparkle. He propped himself on his elbows and looked closely at Naruto, "Promise me you won't hit me, after I do this…" Sasuke uttered the words and found Naruto grinning at him, "Do what, idiot?"

Naruto's laugh was cut short when those pale lips his innocently smiling ones. Naruto's eyes were wide open and they stared at the man's bold move. His eyes were fluttered closed and Naruto had a perfectly clear view of his cheekbones which were dusted pale red.

He could lie and say that the insolent jackass was a bad kisser, but that would be low especially with the way Sasuke was kissing him. His lips pressed firmly onto Naruto's and he gently bit on them without using his teeth. Naruto allowed him entrance god knows why, and let himself be kissed. The Uchiha's skilled tongue tickled his own and he started to respond, kissing those inviting lips. Blue eyes also fluttered closed and Naruto moaned at the feeling of being kissed so skillfully, so brash…

He opened his eyes the moment he remembered who was he kissing with and, "OH SHIT… Why did you…? Wha-…? Forget it! Go to sleep!" he stormed out of the room leaving the confused Uchiha with a smile on his face for the first time in forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How did you like it?**

**Drop a review, tell me if it's good or not. :)**

**Oh, and I'm not sure yet will it be SasuNaru or NaruSasu fic. .**

**Asa means morning on japanese. I like mornings, the best part of the day :3 **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**A**

**p.s. note to Kishimoto: PLEASE LET ME SEE SASUKE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE! I WILL DIE IF I DON'T SEE HIM ALIVE AND WELL! **

**...**

**that went well xD **

**bye!**


	2. The Change In Our Lives

**Konbanwa, mina-san!**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I'll answer every one of them, I just didn't have time because I was writing this! And I've read it all, just so you know. I'm happy to know you like my story! You motivate me so much!**

**Thank you! **

**I will have to inform you that there is an _open poll_ on my profile, you get to choose what would you like SasuNaru or NaruSasu. I prefer both, so it's really not a trouble for me to write any, but I would like my wonderful readers to tell me what you prefer. I have to say that SasuNaru is leading for now, by the votes I received in my reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: I... well... I don't own Naruto, sadly. (If I did, they would do a lot of pervy stuff already... xD so... yeah... not mine! sadly :/)**

**Warnings: Characters death, fluffiness, Sasuke being out of the ordinary, Naruto being the reasonable for a change ._.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Change In Our Lives**

.

.

"_Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect."__  
__― __J.K. Rowling__,__Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

.

* * *

_Winter_

"Waaah! Waa-waah!" Asa was wiggling in Kiba's hands constantly crying. He tried everything, changing the diaper, getting her warm milk, rocking her back and forth… nothing! There was nothing he could do.

"Sasuke, will you please help me?!" The desperate father whined to his best friend for help.

The said man was comfortably seated in the soft armchair from where he had been watching a football game with his best friend. Well, they were doing it before the baby started crying anyway. Now, Kiba was unsuccessfully trying to hush the cute little girl and Sasuke was dying of laughter because the brunette was failing miserably.

"Stop making fun of me and do something! …Oh, Hinata! Did you really have to go see Ino now when the most important game is on TV?!" Kiba whined again, making the baby stop crying for a second and look weirdly at him.

Then she started crying even harder. The black haired man wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and stood up. He couldn't let the brunette suffer any longer.

"Give her to me," Sasuke called finally. He reached for the baby, smiling at her. The younger son of the Uchiha family had never smiled as much as when he was near this kid, she made him feel happy and content.

He took the baby dressed in a pink sweater and cute blue pants and threw her up in the air.

"Asa-chan, you like that, don't you?" He kept throwing her in the air and catching her until the girl stopped crying and started giggling loudly. He then touched her nose with his holding her in the air and it made her smile even more.

"You… You are a magician! Who'd say you would have it in, Uchiha? Why hadn't she stopped crying when I was throwing her around?" Kiba was blinking rapidly and marveled at the way his best friend was playing with the doll-like girl in his hands.

"That's because you are her dad Kiba, pissing you off is her job. I, on the other hand, am her uncle Sasuke, and she won't do that to me, buddy." Sasuke tried to glare at Kiba for the 'father' comment but failed miserably because his serious composure was cracking under the annoyed look on his best friend's face.

In that moment the little girl changed her expression and puked over the young heartbreaker's grey shirt, as if to say 'I don't think you're right, mister'. Sasuke glared at her feeling the stench of the vomit and he got in return a falsely innocent look followed by loud cheerful smile.

"Here, hold her, I have to change." He told Kiba, giving him the girl.

"Hey, Sasuke, tomorrow night Hinata and I are leaving to Kyoto for a few days with Asa. Oh, and don't worry, we'll be back in time for the New Year celebration at your brother's home." Kiba smirked at the young raven haired man who glared at him with all the strength he could muster.

"Fuck you." Sasuke drily commented. The thought of celebrating a New Year's eve with his brother didn't seem like such a good idea, to him at least. He ran up the stairs cursing his best friend colorfully. Everybody knew that Sasuke loved his older brother, but being in the same room with a man, longer than an hour… Now that was interesting thing. The black eyed beauty wondered who'd withstand the fight longer this time.

* * *

Naruto closed his bakery thinking about that hot doctor. Could he plague the guy as 'gay' just because he gave him his phone number? Well, yeah, he could. The blond smirked putting the key in his left jeans' pocket and the note with the phone number in the right one. He couldn't wait to come home and have a hot shower. His blue eyes sparkled in amusement when he thought of having the shower with that handsome black haired doctor. The low chuckle left his throat and he made his way home.

He had just finished the showering and dressed himself when his phone went off interrupting the conversation he was having with the said doctor on the other phone.

"I'll call you back later Sai, bye." He hurriedly disconnected the call and picked up his cell.

"Hello? ... Yes, this is he…" The blond sounded surprised but at the same time some awful feeling started to creep in the pit of his stomach.

The light in those sapphire eyes went off after a couple of seconds and there was a tear making his way down his left cheek.

"Ok, I'm on my way." He put on his shoes and went out forgetting to dress his jacket, forgetting to lock the house, forgetting the car keys, forgetting what he was about to do before the phone had rung… He ran to the hospital as fast as his legs carried him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you called me… a couple of minutes ago… my friends… how are they?" He was desperately trying to catch his breath and to form a normal sentence. The nurse looked sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, they couldn't make it." She whispered sadly.

Naruto's brain got shut down at that but then he remembered the beautiful small girl…

"Wait… How about a baby, is she ok?" The nurse smiled warmly at him, touching his shoulder.

"Don't worry, the baby is fine," was her immediate answer.

Naruto took the phone and dialed the one person's number he hoped he won't ever have to call.

"Hey… It's Naruto," his raspy voice didn't sound like something good has happened.

"I'm in a hospital, can you come over?" the blond stopped to hear what the other person had to say. "They had an accident. Only Asa survived, please hurry." He ended the call end allowed the tears to make themselves known while he leaned against the cold hospital wall clutching his heart painfully.

After a few minutes the hospital doors opened and a man entered looking lost. He found a nurse which was passing by and asked about the blue eyed, golden haired man. She pointed at the end of the waiting room and the black haired man ran to the said blond. When he made it to his destination he saw the usually cheerful and happy man's face stained with tears. His eyes looked so lost and his sobs were so desperate.

The blond saw the newcomer and moved from his position searching for the comforting embrace.

"Sasuke… They're gone… I hate them so much! How could they just leave their baby girl…? How could they leave us…?" Naruto sobbed trying to form the sentence that made sense.

Sasuke clutched the tearing man in his arms and soothingly moved his hand through his hair.

"Shhh, don't Naruto… don't hate them… It's not their fault…" The golden haired man's face found his way into the crook of the raven's neck and he let himself be held that way. Sasuke's intoxicating smell was calming him down. He didn't think it'll be this reliving just enjoying the pale man's presence. His soft whispers calmed the sad blond down.

"Why did this happen?" Naruto's quiet voice stirred Sasuke from his thoughts and he could only hold onto him tighter, telling him that he didn't know.

"Things happen without us planning on them to befall. Look at me…" His pale hand caught the tear stained chin between his fingers and made those beautiful ocean colored orbs gaze sadly into his dark restless ones, "If they could choose, I don't think they would pick this to happen. Don't blame them, Naruto." Sasuke sadly finished.

Raven haired man barely held himself not to cry in front of the blond. He lost his childhood friend; the man that was always there when he needed him; that pulled him out of every shit he got into and who participated at pulling their high school and college pranks. Kiba was always there for him, and he knew he will miss his best friend.

"Come on," Sasuke said pulling his jacket off and throwing it over the smaller man.

"Wait, where are you taking me? Stay with me, please…" Naruto looked at Sasuke saying this and he found himself begging for the handsome man to keep him company. The jacket he received also smelled like Sasuke and Naruto liked that smell more and more.

"I'll stay Dobe, let's go to their house and wait for someone to contact us and tell us more about Asa.." He received a gentle but sad smile in return and a slight nod.

Sasuke awkwardly held Naruto close to him, he had just never done this before and it was odd. Not bad… Just unfamiliar and strange. They stepped into the car and Sasuke drove off toward their late friends' house keeping an eye on the quiet and sad figure next to him.

* * *

"Wait… I… I just don't understand why we can't see her tonight… NO, ma'am I don't give a fuck about your protocol! This is a…" Naruto was arguing with the woman from the foster care and Sasuke was just quietly observing the blond.

"Yes, I'll be on this number." Onyx eyes saw the phone falling down from the tanned hands and he stood up quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Raven sadly questioned. He was never this gentle to anyone. Why sudden change?

Naruto shook his head sadly, "They won't do anything till tomorrow, I need to know if she's alright."

Sasuke took his phone and watched the name in his phonebook feeling the irritation starting to form itself. He'll do it, for the blond. And for the child. He dialed the number and waited for the other side to pick up.

"Wha- Why aren't you sleeping otouto? Why are you calling so late?" The irritation just got a full degree bigger but he swallowed it.

"I need your help. We need to see Asa, Kiba's daughter as soon as we can. He and his wife…" Sasuke stopped to swallow the lump now formed in his throat, he didn't think it'll be this hard saying it; he didn't think it'll make it sound so real. "They died in an accident. The girl is the only one who survived and they won't let us see her."

Itachi listened to his brother's speech and sat up in his bed unintentionally moving the sleeping figure next to him. He couldn't believe this really happened. He could only imagine how hard it was for Sasuke to bear with it now.

"I'll call you in a few." Itachi's stern voice surprised Sasuke. Didn't he just wake up a few seconds ago?

The older Uchiha ended that call and dialed the other number. No one messed with his otouto.

"Hello?" The bored tone of the woman who was working a night shift at the orphanage made Itachi change the tone of his voice into the unpleasant one.

"I want the kid that survived the traffic accident to be taken to the house of her parents. Now. This is Uchiha Itachi speaking, and by god, if you don't do that I'll make sure you will never be able to find a job." The evil gleam from Itachi's voice could be sensed and the woman shook in fear.

"Sir, I'm sorry but, tomorrow is…" She stammered and tried to reason the man on the other side of the speaker. She obviously didn't know she messed with the devil himself.

Itachi cleaned his throat, "You will not wait for tomorrow. Take her home, now. You don't want your kids to finish in that godawful place, now do you?"

The woman swallowed audibly and started crying, "No-no-no, please sir, don't, I'll take her now, I'll personally drive her there, just please, don't hurt my family."

Itachi evilly smirked and hung up.

* * *

The house was quiet except for the occasional sighs from the two men in the room. Naruto heard the car pull to a stop in front of the house and looked at Sasuke wondering who that might be. The silence was broken by the doorbell and Sasuke stood up to see who was fucking stupid enough to be ringing in this hour. When he opened the door he stopped short to take a better look at the small bundle being held in someone's hands.

"Asa…" Sasuke let out the breath he was holding; finally he knew the baby was fine.

The woman gave him the baby and said she'll send someone tomorrow to do the formalities. She was scared enough as it was, she hadn't known how she could drive in her condition, that man was sick.

Sasuke cradled the sleeping girl in his embrace as he heard his phone ringing.

"Itachi, thanks." Sasuke tiredly replied in the speaker. He hated it, but his brother deserved his gratitude.

"It's not a problem little bro, I just hope you and Naru-chan know something about parenting. Now excuse me, my blond lover is calling for me and I can't just leave him hanging. Bye." He left the unspoken question cling in the air as he disconnected the call pissing his younger brother in the process.

Sasuke cursed quietly making sure not to wake up the baby. He entered the living room and saw Naruto sleeping on the sofa bed with one hand over the head board, his head pressed on it, and his other one holding the phone tight against him. He decided he'll let him sleep, he needed rest. He found a space next to the sleeping blond on the sofa and made himself comfortable. He'll take a short nap too. Asa securely held by him, he leaned into the blond in search of a pillow and fell asleep soundlessly.

* * *

Naruto woke up with something poking at his side. He blinked to wash away the sleepiness from his eyes and looked down. Not something, one black head was poking his side. Blue eyes showed amusement when the blond chuckled wondering when did he and the bastard fall asleep. They were…

"Oh my god… Asa!" Naruto turned to the black mop of hair and pulled at it to wake up the young sleeping man. "Bastard! Get up! We have to go take Asa!" Sasuke wasn't really a heavy sleeper but when he was comfy he could sleep all day long without noticing a war being played in front of his doorstep.

"Shut up Dobe, let me sleep!" Naruto fumed in anger and moved from Sasuke making the man open his eyes in process, "What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke lowly hissed seeing that Naruto was, apparently, an idiot.

"We gotta go get the girl, she's alone and hungry and…"

Onyx eyes stared at the blue ocean-like ones and he added in a hushed voice, "She is sleeping, so you should probably tune yourself down."

The blinking blond was a sight to see. The poor guy was confused and at the same time worried. "How do you me-" Naruto' question was left hanging in the air when the black haired boy moved his hands a bit to show peacefully sleeping baby dressed in the soft blue baby pajama.

"Oh…" The blond dumbly stated and then blinked a few times, he wasn't seeing things, was he? "When did she get here?" He quietly questioned, all of a sudden worried not to wake up the cute doll-like figure sleeping peacefully in Sasuke's arms.

"Last night, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." Sasuke replayed in the same manner.

After a few seconds of silent stares which the black haired guy got from the blond, there was a sound of a doorbell ringing loudly. Naruto cursed and headed to open the door.

"Good morning sir, I'm from the Children Care Center, this man here was a lawyer of your late friends. May we come in?" The woman spoke in a business manner and the guy next to her just stared at Naruto.

The only thing the blond could do was move from the door and let them in. Not a sound escaped the blue eyed man as he leaded them to the kitchen's table and went to call for Sasuke. Still sleepy man, with a baby cradled safely in his arms, moved to the kitchen along Naruto to greet their guests.

"What's going on?" He glared at the man he saw for the first time. He knew there was some trouble along the way, seeing the man looking at Sasuke and Naruto with eyes that said 'I got you now'.

"Your friends will, sir, is to be read now." The lawyer stated looking warily at the Uchiha.

"Then read it already." Sasuke growled. He was still hurting because of the event that had occurred last night and he was not in the mood for any more shit coming out his way. He wanted this over and out of his way.

"Well, I'll cut it short, seeing that you and your friend here," he paused to look at Naruto, who seemed to glare at the two uninvited occupants in the room, and then started: "…don't really appreciate our company. Anyway… Your friends loved you both very much. They trusted you two more than they had trusted any other person. Above all, they loved their daughter, Asa. Seeing that there're no more suitable people in their lives who could take better care for the girl after their sudden mishap, they decided to leave their baby girl, Asa, to your custody. As of today, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke and Mr. Uzumaki Naruto, you are the baby's guardians." The lawyer finished his speech and looked at the two young men that seemed too shocked to react.

Naruto was the first to come over a shock, "Hold it! Isn't there… like… someone from their families who could take care of their kid?"

The chubby guy just shook his head, a sign of 'no'. "Mr. Inuzuka's family is long gone, as you might know that already, the only living relative is his sister, who has some drug issues. And as for Mrs. Inuzuka, her family didn't really like the whole idea of her getting pregnant and having Mr. Kiba's child, so they clearly stated they didn't want that kid."

Sasuke audibly swallowed and snapped at the man who just told him he became a _father,_ "How the hell are we supposed to take care of this innocent child? Just look at the Dobe! He can't take care of himself. I don't have time for this… I can't…" He couldn't finish his sentence because there was a sharp feeling of pain running through his left thigh.

Naruto had just pinched him…

"You are saying that the girl will be left practically on the street if we don't take custody?" Naruto worriedly interfered, directing the question at the female that sat across from him.

"Well, not exactly, she will be taken into the CCC and then if some family wanted her, she would be…" The woman started, but the blond had cut her off.

"NO! She'll stay with us!" The determination in Naruto's voice greatly impressed black haired man next to him.

"What are you saying idiot? We can't…" Sasuke quietly tried to reason Naruto but the look in the blond's eyes told him to keep quiet.

"I was raised in the CCC. I was moved from one foster home to another. I don't want this child," he took the squirming baby from Sasuke's hands, she apparently woke up; "…to have the same life I've had. She'll stay with us." Naruto stated.

There were quiet glances between the all occupants in the room, Naruto received the most of it, but he paid it no mind. He was too focused on the giggling bundle of joy in his arms to give a shit about anything.

"Just be at the court tomorrow at twelve p.m. so the case could be closed," saying that, the lawyer stood up and headed to the exit, with the only female occupant of the house trailing behind him.

"What did you get us into, Dobe?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**You like it? *wink, wink* :D**

**Review? :)**

**Love, **

**A**


	3. The New Life

**I won't bother you with long speech. Sorry for the long wait. My (love) life is a mess... . **

**Enjoy the chapter! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The New Life**

.

.

_"Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future."_  
_- John F. Kennedy_

.

* * *

"Do you think that you can take care of this kid and be a responsible parent to her Mr. Uzumaki?" That fat, scary judge directed a question at the seemingly lost blond who held the baby in his arms.

After those two unwelcome visitors left he and Sasuke had a big fight, not in front of Asa, of course, but still… Sasuke didn't want to be 'grown up'; he didn't want to take care of anyone simply because he barely took care of himself. Yeah, he was rich and responsible as far as a spoiled kid could be, but it was just too hard being responsible for someone else.

A baby? Sasuke would say it was mission impossible. He never saw himself as a father, EVER. He was uncle Sasuke, yeah. But… A father? Hold your horses, we're talking about Sasuke here. He didn't even have a decency to take a partner on a date properly – it was just a fuck; and he was supposed to act like he has an entire family now.

That just couldn't work.

And that's why Naruto was gloomily watching the judge and furiously nodded his head.

"Yes. I can take care of Asa. All alone. We could be a family, just the two of us. We don't need this… this…" Naruto turned to his left and hatefully looked at the dark haired man who had his head bent down low.

"Your honor", Naruto continued, "We don't need this… man to take care of us. I can take care of Asa perfectly fine." Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat and prayed to gods that he could take custody of the girl.

He wanted to yell at Sasuke, wanted to call him names, to punch him, to beat the shit out of him for acting like this, but he didn't do it. He was at the courtroom and he had to be respectable.

On the other hand, there were million things coursing through that dark haired man's mind. He kept quiet. He said things to Naruto that were mean, he said that the blond couldn't get the baby because he was poor; he didn't have his own house, he paid the rent and he had a lot of expenses for his bakery.

He also said that he could never imagine his life to be spent with an idiot such as the blond was. Oh, and not to forget he called Naruto emotionally unstable because he didn't have a long-term relationship in like forever.

Like HE's the one to judge…

The deep and gruff voice was heard and the whole room kept quiet to hear what the judge had to say.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I know how much you love that child. Now, pray tell me, what life would you wish for her to live? Do you want her to wake up one day and there are people in your home wanting to throw you out of the apartment because you didn't pay the rent?" The judge was harsh and he looked at Naruto like he blamed him for the child's sorrowful destiny.

"No, sir. I have my bakery and we could live just fine. Besides, her parents left the house to her, she will never be on the street." Naruto raised his voice and tried to sound convincing.

There was no one to support him now. He needed to do this or Asa would be in the foster care and he never wanted it to happen. He owed it to her parents to take care of her. That bastard should think about them too, instead of thinking only for himself.

"I am very sorry Mr. Uzumaki, but, the mansion Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka lived in isn't Asa's. It's yours and Mr. Uchiha's. They left the house to the three of you and that means the baby's part of the house belongs to the two of you until she's of age. If Mr. Uchiha doesn't want to be a part of it, then, the house would be sold and the money split between the two of you." The judge finished looking Naruto straight in the eyes.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to snap, to take Asa and run away from that god awful place. He didn't know what to do now. One thing he was sure of, Asa is staying with him no matter what and that's final.

"Mr. Uchiha…" The cold tone now directed to him, Sasuke raised his head and looked at the ugly judge.

"Huh…?" He blankly stared at him not knowing what to do. He loved that kid, no matter what Naruto thought, he never wanted to let Asa live with some strangers. He also loved his late best friend. Kiba was like a brother to him.

"Have you made your final decision? Do you want to take care of Asa along with Mr. Uzumaki or not?" and again the judge looked at Naruto tapping his fingers on the cold wooden desk in front of him.

"We'll both take care of her. That is my decision." Sasuke spoke, hesitation evident in his voice. He waited for the judge to slam that wooden hammer and say that the case is closed so they could get the fuck out of that ugly place.

He wasn't sure in his decision, he wasn't sure that living with Naruto and the baby would be a good idea, but he needed to do it. For Asa. And for Kiba...

* * *

The house was quiet, until the door slammed hard and one pissed blond man pressed the slightly taller black haired one next to it. Asa was with her babysitter, house next door. The fourteen year old girl did wonders, Kiba introduced them once.

"You fucking idiotic son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke hitting him hard in the jaw.

"What the hell is your problem fool? Quiet down, neighbors will hear you, asshole." Sasuke pushed him back not wanting to respond with the punch back.

"YOU! You are my problem! How the fuck could you tell the judge that you couldn't accept their decision? Have you lost your mind? I almost lost Asa there, you jerk!" Naruto kept hitting Sasuke with his fists and he couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Stop, Naruto." Calmly and softly the black eyed man tried to reason the furious young man in front of him.

"They almost took her away!"

"But they didn't! I said I wanted to live with you guys, so shut up already!" Now Sasuke was yelling, he wanted and tried to control himself but Naruto's punches weren't weak in the least and it started to hurt him.

"You have no idea how fucking much I hate you Uchiha!" Naruto screamed.

"Why? I helped you get what you wanted. There, you can play 'housewife' now." Sasuke pushed Naruto away and entered his personal space.

Naruto swung his right hand and again Sasuke's jaw suffered a hard blow.

There was blood now on Uchiha's face, his pale hands wiped it. The black eyes pierced through ocean blue ones and they spoke only one thing 'you'll pay for this'.

Sasuke's leg found its way to Naruto's shins and he made the blond fall backwards and hit the floor hard. He screamed Sasuke's name but before he could stand up he felt the weight pressing him down.

Naruto looked up and saw the onyx eyes intently watching him.

"Calm down. If you want to talk, talk to me nice and slow, don't scream like pissed off wife whose husband cheated on her with a younger girl." That smooth voice made Naruto scrunch his teeth and try to switch their positions, but no such luck.

"Move. I have nothing to talk to you about." Tears were sliding down his face and Naruto wanted to wipe them but he couldn't, because the maniac was sitting on him and holding them above his head.

Gentle and warm hand found a way to the smooth cheek and Sasuke carefully wiped the salty tear that slid there. He felt like an asshole for making Naruto cry. He knew that it was his fault the blond was now crying; if only he hadn't said all those things, if only he never mentioned Naruto's property, he was sure that the blond would react differently at the court.

He would had probably started yelling at the judge about how stupid he is for even thinking that his business would blow up and his rent wouldn't be paid. But he kept quiet… Because that's what Sasuke said before they left.

That attraction the Uchiha felt towards this man in some stupid and short moments came back and Sasuke could only stare at the unmoving figure beneath him. He got a flashback from the first time he kissed Naruto.

He was drunk as shit but he remembered the taste of those lips and that skillful tongue. Well, the blond was sustained so he couldn't be hit. He didn't think about whether Naruto wanted it or not, but just like the first time, he closed the distance between them capturing the swollen lips with his.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the bold move the Uchiha made. He felt wet lips pressing onto his but he forced himself to keep them closed. Sasuke was a player, and this was his game… and Naruto didn't know how to play it. So he decided to just wait for the man to get off of him and stop whatever he was doing.

When Sasuke didn't feel the lips moving he tried harder, he bit on Naruto's bottom lip but the blond didn't want to give him access to his tongue. Onyx eyes opened and stared at the confused face of his victim. That's when Sasuke moved completely away from the loud blond man and let him stand up.

"I… I'm sorry," Sasuke muttered and the quiet voice surprised Naruto just a bit.

The blond stood up and stepped away from the Uchiha. He felt used though Sasuke didn't really do anything bad; it was just a kiss – which Naruto didn't return.

"You… Teme! Don't you ever dare to do that again! You hear me? I'm not one of your hookers and one of those one night stands you fuck and go. Just think of the child we must raise together, idiot." Naruto spoke, voice full of rage and hurt.

He saw Sasuke looking at him apologetically and got out of the house to take Asa back home. This was going to be a mess.

* * *

"So… where do we sleep?" The black haired man asked the blond who looked at the baby cradled in his arms safely.

"You take the guest room, I'll take the living room and the baby has their own." Blond replayed boringly.

"But that means I'll be upstairs with the baby and you'll be here." Sasuke noted.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Naruto asked piercing his glare through Sasuke and even if the Uchiha wanted to oppose, he said nothing; the only replay Naruto got was the shaking of black mop of hair.

"Can I hold her?" Sasuke extended hands in hope that Naruto would give him baby and the blond did just that. He needed a shower.

The moment she found herself in Sasuke's warm embrace the baby started smiling and wiggling her body. That caused Sasuke to smile too. With Naruto long gone to take his precious shower he could play with the cute bundle of joy as much as he wanted.

The onyx eyed man looked at the baby gently and spun her around, Asa couldn't be happier. She couldn't wait to be in Sasuke's arms again. Sasuke was gentle and careful and he knew how to make her smile. It's no wonder that there was not a person in this world who refused to be with him, only Naruto. Why didn't the blond want him?

Noticing that she didn't have his full attention, Asa took a hold of the black bang that fell on Sasuke's forehead. She pulled, strongly.

"Ouch!" Sasuke blinked, something interrupted his train of thoughts and he glared at the cute child. The baby found it amusing and started laughing, still pulling the Uchiha's bangs.

"You, little baby-monster, do you want to see what happens to the baby-monsters?" Sasuke gave her a wide smile and even though she didn't have a clue about what her uncle Sasuke was talking about she cheerfully nodded.

Sasuke took her to the kitchen and placed her in the baby chair, he'll show her who's the boss here.

"Evil babies eat a lot of vegetable. I heard this girl here doesn't like it, but… There's a first time for everything." Sasuke gave her a smirk and then…

He groaned and made a disgusting expression.

"Look, what I said about first time for anything, it's not really the truth, you know?" He talked preparing the porridge for Asa.

"You see, since you're a girl I better tell you this now while you're young. Boys are evil!" He mimicked an evil monster and the baby looked at him wide eyed; only opening his mouth so Sasuke could feed her.

"Yes, they are monsters! Don't ever get near any boy."The onyx-eyed heartbreaker tried to explain the 'boys-are-trouble' to little Asa, but she just watched him not understanding a word he was telling her.

***ding-dong***

"Who could that be?" The Uchiha put the spoon he was feeding the baby with on the desk and went to open the door.

Look and behold…

He closed the door as fast as the bullet so the 'creep' couldn't come in. Why did bad things happen to him? He was a good boy. Well, not really… But he didn't deserve this!

The loud knocking on the front door could be heard and the stone cold voice followed it.

"Sasuke, open the door."

"No! Go away!" Sasuke yelled not noticing Naruto coming back, fresh and clean.

"Who is that? And why are you not opening?" Naruto asked pretty pissed, the cause was Sasuke's behavior.

The blond stepped in front of Sasuke and moved to open the door when the cold hand caught his shoulder in order to stop him.

"NO! Don't open! It's him! It's the beast!" Sasuke's face showed terror and Naruto wondered who is Sasuke so afraid of and… why?

The blond's skin was soft and silky under the Uchiha's touch. He didn't have a T-shirt, only a pair of suits because he was rushing from the bathroom when he heard loud knocking. Sasuke's hand lingered there a bit longer than necessary and Naruto noticed it but didn't say a thing.

Why Sasuke touched the loud man that way he couldn't explain himself, but it seemed kind of nice doing that. He could do it more often. But now on to the matter at hand.

"Don't open the door Naruto." There was warning in the black-haired man's voice and it seemed like there was 'trouble' in front of their doorstep.

But Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't do what he wanted and felt like. He just glared at Sasuke and told him to stop acting like a child.

"You go and take care of Asa, this banging at the door scared her, I'll take care of our visitor." Naruto stated.

Sasuke groaned but did as he was told. Naruto was in for the torment of his life, see if he gave a fuck about it. The stupid blond asked for it.

Naruto pulled the door and almost regretted doing it. There was a man in front of it. That man looked so much like his worst nightmare a.k.a. Sasuke. Only, this man was slightly taller; longer hair and that suit made him look sophisticated and downright sexy. But those eyes… Yeah, guess that he was somehow related to that black haired punk.

So, to explain it further, he regretted opening the door because he could barely deal with one Uchiha, not to mention there were two of them now. But… There was a little course of joy inside of Naruto because it seemed like Sasuke didn't like this person.

So, of course, every enemy of your enemy is your friend.

Naruto pulled a smile on and greeted their guest.

"Hello, may I help you somehow?" He asked cutely.

"Hi there, my name is Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Is Sasuke ok? You haven't hurt him… yet? Have you?" There was a sadistic grin on the older man's face that chilled Naruto's bones but the blond just swallowed and curtly replayed.

"No, sir, I haven't hurt him. You are, I assume, related to him. You have the same last name." Naruto added crossing his hands.

"I'm his older brother." Itachi gave the blond a once over and asked politely, "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Naruto thought that it was the right time to get his revenge on that stupid assailant.

The blond smirked evilly and moved from the door to let their visitor in. Sasuke's gonna pay, that was sure.

Only did he know he had made a mistake by opening the damn door when he heard Itachi's plan.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Seems like Itachi has an idea, huh? What do you think it's about? ^.^**

**And those two can't seem to stop being violent to each other... Tsk, tsk... Those boys...**

**I'll be back soon with a new chapter :3**

**I'm off to sleep now... xD**

**Love,**

**A**


End file.
